Thinking Of You
by Tea With Bree
Summary: BrOrson songfic  song by Katy Perry.


**Author's note: My first fanfic in a loooonggg time! (: I actually wrote this way before I found out Bree was gonna be with Keith, teeheehee... I love how this can still apply to him! This is dedicated to everyone that hates the idea of Bree & Keith almost as much as I do ;D**

**

* * *

**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Perfection. Bree craved it. It was no secret that Bree Hodg- Van de Kamp needed everything to be flawless. Nothing could give her a happier feeling than perfection, like when she finished the last delicate rose atop an elaborate cake or cleaned every surface in her immaculate kitchen until it sparkled and gleamed. Nothing, that is, except for Orson Hodge, and that was probably because he was perfection himself. Yes, there was a lot of drama in their relationship, but Bree knew that he really was perfect for her in every way, and now that Bree knew what true perfection was like, no other man could compare.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree  
_ _I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

Except now, he wanted nothing to do with her. He was gone from her life, and now it was empty. She had lost the two things that meant the most to her; her husband and son, who was now in jail. Carlos had been so furious when he found out the secret the Van de Kamps had been keeping all those years, and felt so betrayed. She had lost her baby, the thing she had loved the most dearly next to her family; her catering business. Her life had never been this empty, loveless and cold, and right when she needed her friends the most, they were gone too. When Gabrielle found out the truth, she didn't really care much for Mama Solis, but she was so shocked, betrayed, hurt and oh so upset that Bree had kept that secret from her for twelve years. Gabrielle had thought of Bree as one of her best friends, and she could still remember all those years ago when the girls were helping her clean Mama's blood off the street. Bree had acted so furious about the drunk driver, lied so many times that day without even blinking an eye, and as Bree was comforting her, Gabrielle had thought how blessed she was to have such an amazing friend. Now that she knew the truth, Gaby got an awful feeling in her tummy when she rembered that moment. She still loved Bree, but she didn't know how they could still be friends after that, and Susan and Lynette felt the same. Now they were gone, along with everything else in Bree's life. Sure, there was a new man in her life now, but she didn't really feel anything for him.

_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know_

Bree loved Orson. She loved him with all her heart. He was her husband of nine years and he knew her better than she knew herself, and understood her more than anyone else ever had. They were like two of a kind, and he was... her soulmate. She could open her heart to him and finally be her true self; with him she could finally take off the chilly mask of pompous perfection that she wore for everyone else. He would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, he was always there for her, and he was so loving and sweet with her. And besides, his kisses made her melt and when he held her in his arms she felt like hear heart swelling with happiness and adoration, no man had ever made her feel as loved and cared for. The little things he did, like the way he took her hand and stroked her palm with his thumb or when he wrote her sweet little notes and left them around the house for her to find, always made her smile. How could she ever meet anyone even close to as wonderful? There wasn't any room in Bree's heart for the new man in her life; it was full.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Bree had thought that dating someone new would help numb the pain, but whenever she was with him, she acted distant and detached from him, as if her heart and mind were far away. Whenever he kissed her, she wished it was Orson she was kissing, and whenever he held her, she dreamed she was in Orson's arms. Oh, how she wished that he were Orson!

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of the winter  
_ _Like a hard candy with a surprise center_  
_How do I get better once I've had the best?_  
_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

He could never compare to Orson, and she knew that. Now, no other man could ever seem special to her. That was why she stayed with him, because even though she meant little to her, she knew that no other man could make her very happy anymore, nor could she ever open up to anyone else. Orson Hodge had spoiled her for any other man.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go  
_ _Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know_

When he had told Bree he was leaving her, she had been on her knees, gazing up at him with tears in her eyes_, _and had done nothing but crumple to the floor sobbing and watch him as he left their house forever. Left _her_ forever. She didn't run after him and beg him to listen to her side of the story because she wouldn't have had anything to say. In her heart she had known that he was right, and she couldn't really blame him for not wanting to be with her after finding out what a hypocrite she really was. After the door had slammed shut, Bree had crawled into the tiny twin bed she used to share with Orson, pulled a bunch of blankets on top of herself and cried for hours. All this, and only a few months ago she had been begging Orson to let her go and get out of her life… maybe she hadn't realized exactly how much he meant to her until that day. Now, many weeks later, she was still sleeping in Orson's bed instead of her fancy queen size bed upstairs. She missed Orson so much, and she thought about him all the time.

_When I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do  
_ _If you were the one who was spending the night  
_ _Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
_And bust through the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

Now every time the doorbell rang, her heart leapt and, half expecting to see a wheelchair-bound man on her porch looking up at her with a familiar expression of regret in his wide brown eyes, she hurtled down the stairs in a manner so ungraceful that she would have haughtily given herself that infamous Bree Van de Kamp death stare if she could. She tried to make herself believe that one day he could come back to her, but her hope faded a little more with every passing day. It was ironic how a year ago he had wanted her back so badly and she'd wanted nothing more than to get away from him, and now she was the one who couldn't let go of him, would do anything to be his again, desperately wished for a second chance. Forget that, at this point it was closer to her hundredth chance. Curled up in Orson's bed wearing nothing but one of his feminine pastel-coloured shirts he'd left behind, Bree fell asleep dreaming of chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
